


I Wanna Be a Cowboy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, I Wanna Be a Cowboy, Longing, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin dances around Brian’s heart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be a Cowboy…

Title: I Wanna be a Cowboy…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Love, Passion, longing…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin dances around Brian’s heart…

 

**I Wanna Be a Cowboy…**

I wanna be a Cowboy, riding the range.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, dancing for change.

I wanna be a Cowboy, swiveling my hips.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, dancing for tips.

I wanna be a Cowboy, greasing the pole.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, selling my soul.

I wanna be a Cowboy, turning your head.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, with you in your bed.

I wanna be a Cowboy, yanking your chain.  
I wanna be a Cowboy, again and again.

I wanna be your Cowboy, riding you hard.  
I wanted to be your Cowboy, right from the start.

The End


End file.
